The Spider Twins
by Saiph The Swordmaster
Summary: 20 years after the events of Endgame, Peter Parker has a great life. He has MJ, two beautiful children, and a pretty awesome family (Super or not). He still misses Tony, but doesn't regret anything he's been through. Everything is said and done. At least, they thought so. What happens when Peter retires from Spiderman? And could his kids be the twins trying to replace him?
1. Introductions! Double Trouble

Somewhere in Queens, Ben Jones-Parker cursed. He and his twin sister, Penny, were fighting against their nemesis, Doc Ock, and losing. Badly.

You see, the Doctor had engineered a new type of remote poison spider. It burrowed into the victim's skin, and sat ready to inject them with deadly poison. And if they didn't stop him, he was going to use the spiders to threaten his way into power.

Penny was currently trying to distract the doctor while Ben was trying to figure out a way to stop him.

_Come on, Ben, think! _He implored himself. He glanced over to the huge tank of acid, situated on a high crossbeam on the ceiling. .

It was a long shot, but if he could break the tank, kill the robots, and get out in time to avoid the acid shower, it might be a possible plan.

_Alright Penny, just keep doing what you're doing for a few more minutes. _

Of course, at that moment, he felt a sharp pain in his neck and heard a scream, "Spiderman! Help!"

It was Penny, "Damn it!" He cursed again.

Doc Ock had her by her neck, slowly choking her.

The doctor started laughing, "It's over, Spiderman. I have your partner. Surrender or she dies," He declared, using his tentacles to pull himself up on a high crossbeam.

He dangled Penny over the chasm, tentacle stretching out far enough so she couldn't grab onto the platform.

Ben panicked! The beam was too high to reach, and too many things could go wrong if he tried to use his web shooters. Desperate, he pulled out a small pocket knife that his mother gave him for his last (14th) birthday. Suddenly he got an idea. A crazy, stupid idea that would only work with his enhanced strength and a whole lot of luck.

He looked up again and noticed that the idiot was standing right next to the tank.

"Ha! What are you planning to do with that little thing?" Dr. Octavius taunted, as he saw Ben pull out the tiny weapon.

He grinned, and sent it flying.

He whipped it through the air, throwing it so it only missed the Doc by a few inches. Close enough to be perceived as a reasonable try, but far enough away to hit the acid tank.

He noticed as his target hit its mark, and he bit back a smirk. He wanted to save everything for his big reveal.

The doctor smirked, "Ha! You missed!" He cried, triumphantly.

Cracks started webbing from the point where the knife hit. _3… 2… 1… _He counted the time until his big reveal.

It was time for his big reveal and witty comeback, "I never miss," He declared, offering a smirk of his own.

At that second the tank burst, showering the Doc with acid.

He turned around just in time for the unnaturally green liquid to hit him in the face. He screamed and dropped Penny.

"Spidergirl! Use your web shooters!" Ben screamed at his falling twin.

She remained unresponsive as she fell through the air. Dread filled him. Penny had probably gone a long time without oxygen. If she couldn't hear her brother screaming like his life depended on it, then she might not-

He couldn't bear to finish the thought. _No. My little sister is not dying on my watch. _

He glanced at the exit to the basement laboratory, and formulated a half baked plan. Without thinking it through much, Ben shot at the first stable part of the ceiling he could find, flew through the air, caught Penny, and flew out the door.

Before he could process the thought of _OH MY GOD JUST DID THAT! _He took off.

"Get out of the BasementGet out of the BasementGet out of the BasementGet out of the BasementGet out of the BasementGet out of the BasementGet out of the BasementGet out of the BasementGet out of the BasementGet out of the BasementGet out of the Basement!" He desperately mumbled to himself as he ran.

The building was about to either blow or collapse, and either way, he didn't want Penny and Him caught in the crossfire.

He tore up the stairs with a speed he didn't know he had, and soon he was in the lobby of the lab. It was 11:32 PM on a Thursday, so, thankfully, everyone who worked there went home hours ago.

The door was in sight, it was feet away, "COME ON!" He screamed, running as fast as he was capable of running.

When he reached the door, he let himself smile a bit, "Thank God, I got out," He sighed.

Then, his whole world exploded.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Not my best work, I know, but I hope you found it somewhat entertaining. The update schedule on this one might not be as often as my other stories. This is just a piece that I'm writing for fun. A tribute to my new growing obsession. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you, Bye!**


	2. Proper Into: The Spidey Twins Unite

The next thing Ben knew, he was lying in a pile of rubble. He groaned and broke into a coughing fit. He opened his eyes to pure darkness, and knew he must've been buried under a pile of rubble.

Almost immediately, his breath quickened. Ben could deal with storms, clowns, water, heights, spiders, pretty much every common fear. But he drew the freaking line at being buried under eighty pounds of rubble.

He knew that if he didn't get the rubble off him soon, he'd pass out from the lack of oxygen.

Mumbling curses that would make Thor proud, Ben tried to push the rock off of his chest.

_Come on, suit. Come on, Spiderman!_ He mentally implored himself.

_1, 2, 3!  
_With all the strength he could muster he pushed the rubble away. This time he was successful! The rubble went flying in sixteen different directions, and Ben Jones-Parker could breathe again.

For a few moments, he just lay there, catching his breath, _Alive. I'm- Alive. _He thought, numb with shock and relief.

It took him a second to realize that he was crying. Startled by the unexpected emotional response, he jumped up, quickly wiping tears away. That was when he noticed the sharp pain in his chest.

His heart sank, "Crap…" He moaned.

He hoped that it wasn't as bad as it felt. If it was broken ribs, then it would be difficult to hide from his father and impossible to hide from FRIDAY. Sometimes he and Penny were injured in the same place, and the combined feeling of their shared pain made the injury seem worse than it actually was. It was a long shot, but it was possible. He also made a point to ignore the four foot long spear of rubble sticking out of his shoulder. Some things were better ignored until they became an immediate problem.

Oh, right. I forgot to explain. You see, Penny and Ben were both bitten by radioactive spiders when they went to visit their Grandma Pepper and Aunt Morgan at their lakehouse. This, along with them being twins, caused them to have strange abilities. Not only could the two read each other's minds and communicate telepathically, they could also feel each other's pain and track each other's location. Sometimes the ability came in handy, and other times it was severely annoying. Anyway, enough exposition, back to the story!

He looked around, knowing he was forgetting about something. But what? He racked his brains for the answer for a full minute before it slapped him in the face.

"Penny,"

He felt like such an idiot for forgetting about her. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! _He mentally berated himself.

"Penny?!" He yelled louder, beginning to search for his twins.

After a minute of frantic search, he forced himself to calm down and use his abilities. Usually tracking Penny would take a matter of seconds, but due to his decreased mental state it took a bit longer. After a minute, he had her. She was only a few yards away, buried under a mound of rubble.

Panic filled him as he ran to the spot, hurled off the rubble, and took Penny into his arms. She lay motionless, so still that he couldn't detect the rise and fall of her chest.

With shaking hands, he took off her mask and felt for a pulse. It was there. Her heart was beating faintly, but steadily.

Though he was relieved at her still having a pulse, she was far from fine. There were still a multitude of things that could go wrong if she didn't receive immediate medical attention. Ben wasn't in great shape either.

He shook her gently, "Penny, wake up," He said, voice shaking.

"Penny, you need to open your eyes," He said, his entire body shaking now.

He opened his mouth to say something, but his voice broke. Drops of water began falling onto Penny's forehead, and Ben became vaguely aware of the fact that he was crying.

"Please, Penny, I can't lose you," He said in a broken whisper.

An unbearable silence fell upon the entire area like a horrible poison fog. Ben didn't even dare to breathe as he waited to see if his sister would wake up.

Then, the skies cleared and Ben was crushed by a tidal wave of relief.

"Ben?" She croaked.

"Penny," He whispered.

She squinted and reached up to pull off his mask. Her hands were so shaky that she couldn't get a good grip on it. Ben quickly reached up and stopped her hands, "Not here, Pen. We have to keep our identities safe," He said, quickly.

She nodded and Ben reached for her mask. Despite him not wanting to mess up her respiration, the mask was a necessity. Being unmasked was an absolute no-no in any situation for a superhero, but it applied to them especially.

Their Dad, Peter Jones-Parker, was the last Spiderman. He did his job for years after he got married, and even after he had kids. Of course, he tried to be careful, but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

When Ben and Penny were eight, their Mom was kidnapped. It was really scary. The kids went to stay with their Great Aunt May. (Whom they called, and still do call, Auntie May. Great Aunt made her feel too old.)

That nightmare lasted two weeks. Two weeks of not hearing a word from his Dad. They didn't go to school, so all of their time was spent waiting by the window. They waited for their Daddy to come swinging home, Mommy safe in his arms, screaming in terror of the heights.

That didn't happen. After two weeks, MJ was finally saved. Peter hadn't been so lucky. You see, Peter, in his desperation to save MJ, gave himself up to the bad guys.

The last time MJ saw him, he said, "The kids! Protect the kids! I love you!" Before he was dragged off.

He was labeled M.I.A. for a couple months, everyone looked for him.

Then, after six months, Peter came back. He quit Spiderman, faked Spiderman's death, and became the average CEO of SI, Peter Jones-Parker.

From that moment on, their family had nothing to do with the Avengers. They lived in Stark Tower, Peter having inherited the company from Tony when he graduated from MIT and turned 25.

Their family had officially moved on from Spiderman. Until one day, when Penny and Ben were twelve, they both got bitten by a radioactive spider. They got really sick, and no regular doctor knew what was wrong with them. Peter and MJ lost all contact with the Avengers, and Peter was never that sick from his spider bite. And he convinced himself that it wasn't the spider. It wasn't possible. All they could do was hope that the twins would pull through.

The twins stayed in that condition for a week, in a constant struggle to remain alive. Miraculously, after seven days, the fever finally broke and they were on the road to recovery.

Two weeks later, they started to notice changes. Their senses were enhanced, their agility was improved, and their strength was nearly inhuman. Not to mention the wall sticking or the weird twin abilities.

It didn't take long for Ben to put two and two together and start engineering his web shooters. He knew that the universe had chosen him to take up the reigns of Spiderman. He knew that he had to live up to his Dad's legacy.

Deep down, though, he didn't want to stay a small time vigilante forever. His true ambition was to join the Avengers. Spiderman to him was just a stepping stone.

Penny caught him early on, the two shared a room, and demanded Ben let her join. She said that she was bitten too, and she should share the responsibility.

Reluctantly, Ben let her join. He knew that Spiderman meant a lot to her, she and Peter were, and still are, very close. His only condition was that she had to figure out how to manufacture her own web shooters. Luckily Ben was good with computers, he was skilled enough to hack FRIDAY to hide their absence from the household. So he only needed Penny to finish, and then they'd be ready to patrol.

To his surprise, she figured it out faster than he did, and the two were ready to patrol in only four months.

As for the suits, well, they were just decorated body suits with masks. Though the two may have had the intelligence to make better suits, they lacked the resources.

The two have been patrolling, helping old ladies with their groceries, and stopping small crime ever since. Though their biggest project was locating the location of the lost Avengers. Four years have gone and they still haven't found a lead. Those guys were nothing but elusive. Even the old man Cap was M.I.A. **Alright, back to the show. **

"Can you walk?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," Penny said, struggling to her feet.

To Ben's surprise, she managed to stand without collapsing. The protective big brother side of him always forgot how tough she was.

He wrapped his arm around her, she placed hers over his shoulder, and the two hobbled to the alley where they left their backpacks.

Ben was crossing his fingers that they wouldn't be gone. In this part of town, crime was abundant, and leaving things in random alleys wasn't a great idea.

In spite of this, thank god, their bags were still there. They stumbled the last few steps and collapsed next to their bags.

Penny was wheezing and coughing on the ground, and Ben wasn't much better. He was barely able to unzip the backpack.

When he opened his phone, he saw several missed messages from his Mom, Dad, Uncle Ned, Auntie May, Grandma Pepper, Aunt Morgan, and Happy.

He groaned, three hours late without a word. Yup, they were dead. He checked on Penny, "Hey, you still conscious?" He asked.

An incoherent groan came from the ground, where Penny was laying face first.

"I need you to sit up. We have to change into regular clothes," He said, patiently.

"F've mo' minutes," She slurred.

Crap. She was delirious. He had to get that mask up. First, he reached into his own backpack and changed into his own street clothes, grabbing a piece of broken glass to add rips to the fabric, sorely missing his pocket knife.

"Stupid Doc Ock! That was a birthday present!" He muttered, annoyed.

Then came the harder part, Penny. She couldn't muster the energy to sit, much less put on her own clothes.

He grabbed her jeans, t-shirt, socks and shoes from the back pack. Sitting her up against the building, he knew that he was going to have to change her clothes for her. The situation was admittedly awkward, but they were used to having to dress each other's wounds and changing into Spidey suits in front of each other. At this point, modesty was a moot point when it came to survival.

He struggled for several minutes with the tight fitting suit before successfully removing it. She curled into a ball, clearly freezing.

"Penny, you can't curl up like that. I can't get your clothes on," He said in a calm, reasonable tone, often used with spooked animals or small children.

Reluctantly, she uncurled from her cocoon. Then Ben spent about ten more minutes trying to get Pen to cooperate with him as he put on her street clothes.

Finally, he put on her other shoe and sighed with relief. While he was relieved that Penny was dressed, the hard part was still yet to come.

He couldn't just leave a rock sticking out of his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he ripped out the rock. Agony flowed through him, and blood poured from the wound, but he ignored it.

He sat for a minute, not wanting to have to explain any of this to his parents. He debated calling them, or just hailing a cab, but the ring in his jeans pocket made his mind up for him.

The caller ID read, Happy. He sighed with relief, Happy would be the easiest one out of his family to face. With a pit of dread in his stomach, he answered.

"Kid?! Where are you? What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Happy's voice was frantic, his panicked words coming faster than the injured boy could register.

Dread filled his stomach. How could he think that this was going to be easier? Happy had known his Dad longer than his Mom had. Once he got over the shock, he was going to be pissed.

"Hi Happy," He said, his voice an octave higher than usual, sounding as though he was trying to defuse a bomb.

It didn't work.

"Benjamin Anthony Jones-Parker! What the hell is wrong with you?! It's been three hours! Not a word! Your parents are going to murder you! And that's if I can't get to you first!" He yelled.

"Happy, please-" His voice broke, "Can you yell at me later? Penny, she's injured. I don't feel so good. Please, I'm scared," He said, beginning to feel lightheaded from the blood loss. He slid down the building wall and onto the ground, struggling to stay conscious.

Happy's voice immediately softened, "Hey, hey, it's okay, kiddo. I'm coming right now, I'll get you home. Stay on the line, keep talking to me," He said.

So Ben did. He struggled to stay conscious while Happy talked to him.

As Happy sped through the streets of New York, he had the wheel in a vice grip. Tracking his phone's location was easy, but where it ended up made him frown.

"Queens? Why would they be in Queens?" Happy muttered, speeding up slightly.

There was something up with the twins, and Happy was determined to find out.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**A/N: This story is a mess, I know. I'm hoping it'll stabilize from here on out. Sorry for the messy exposition, but if you bear with me, I can give you a 65% ****guarantee**** that this story will get better. It's either gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames. ****You can tell me when it's over, If the high was worth the pain. La, la, la, la, Starbucks lovers. They'll tell you I'm insane. Cause I've got a blank space- You know what? I'm gonna leave before I dig myself an even deeper hole. Until next chapter, Au Revoir!**


	3. Hospitals and Suspicion

Chapter Three: Hospitals and Suspicion

Happy drove as fast as was legally permitted, and then a little faster. He had to find the kids before something terrible happened.

Eventually, after a lot longer than Happy would've liked, he got to the destination of the tracker. It was an alley in the most shady part of Queens.

Uneasy, hoping that the tracker was wrong, he called, "Ben? Penny?" As he ventured into the dimly lit alley.

There was no response.

His anxiety grew, bad things happened to kids down an alleyway. Especially kids with really rich parents.

"Kid?" He called, louder this time.

He walked a little further in the alley and saw something that nearly gave him a heart attack.

There sat, unconscious in a pool of blood, Ben Jones-Parker. Happy's heart leapt into his throat, "KID!" He screamed, running to the boy.

"Oh god, oh god, oh Jesus, Kid!" He rambled, kneeling at his side, checking for a pulse.

Ben opened his eyes, "Happy?" He croaked.

Relief flooded through him, at least the kid was still alive, but he was far from okay. He needed a hospital and fast.

He picked up his phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"911, What's your emergency?"  
"I'm in an alley, there's a kid, he's been stabbed!"

"Where are you, sir?"

"Queens,"  
"Okay sir. We'll come as quick as we can. In the meantime, try to keep the kid awake and stop the bleeding,"

Happy hung up the phone, and quickly pulled out the first aid kit he always kept in his glove compartment. He'd had a feeling that he'd end up needing it, so he brought it with him.

He was glad he trusted his instincts.

Grabbing out the bandages, he began to patch up the kid's shoulder. It was deeper than he first assumed it was.

Once he managed to get the kid in a more stable condition, he took a look around the alley. When he did, he saw Penny laying a short distance away.

He tried not to panic at the sight of his injured great niece. She wasn't bleeding, simply unconscious. She would be fine. They would both be fine.

As Happy sat there, trying to keep calm as he waited for the ambulance, he began to think.

"Jesus Christ, I'm getting too old for this," He said to no one in particular.

He never imagined that getting a job at Stark Industries would mean that he had to clean up Tony Stark's messes. He certainly didn't expect that the job would entail cleaning up after the Mini Stark. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he would have to clean up after the Mini Stark's kids. God, if things kept going this way, Happy would be taking care of Peter's idiot grandchildren.

Bad enough that Tony and Peter were self sacrificing idiots, but both of his kids inherited the trait.

He didn't know what happened, but he could make a pretty good assumption. The kids ignored curfew, stayed out late, then while trying to hail a taxi, they stumbled on a mugging. And, with them being Peter's kids, they tried to stop it.

He shuddered at the thought of what could've happened, what almost happened. Their family had already lost way too many people. Happy didn't want Ben and Penny to be the next casualties. For Peter's sake, because the boy has already been through enough trauma for one lifetime, and for himself, because he loved those kids more than life itself. He knew how losing a child could affect a parent. He'd seen Tony first hand after the Snap. The man was a mess of guilt, trauma, and nightmares. He didn't want Peter to suffer through that.

He would have to have a very serious talk with both of them once they were healthy.

He jumped at his ring tone, it filled the silent alley with its simple tune. He read the caller ID, Peter. He cursed, Peter was easily the most panicked one in this whole scenario, he was worried about his reaction to the news of what happened to his kids. Especially after what happened to his uncle Ben, his wife, May Parker-Hogan, told him the whole story. Poor Peter.

Cautiously, he answered the phone, "Hello,"

"Happy! Where are you? What happened? Are my babies okay?" He asked, voice shaking.

He wasn't sure how he should deliver this news, he didn't want Peter to pass out, "I've got some good news and some bad news," He said, deciding his approach.

"What's the good news?" Peter asked warily.

"The good news is that Ben and Penny are going to be fine. I found them, they're alive," Happy said.

He heard Peter's sigh, "Oh, thank god," He said.

"Wait. What's the bad news?" He asked, the wary tone coming back.

Happy felt a pang in his chest, right now, the kid could be Tony Stark's son. That tone, the barely concealed panic, the anger in his voice, all of that was Tony.

"Happy? What happened?" He asked, tone rising slightly.

Happy swallowed the lump in his throat and continued, "Peter, I found them in an alley. Ben was bleeding out and Penny was unconscious. I think they tried to stop a mugging. I'm taking them to a hospital right now."

The line went quiet.

It cut out for so long that Happy could almost count the seconds, _One, Two, Three, Four. _

Then, after a long pause, Peter spoke again, "What?" He asked, voice shaking.

Distantly, Happy heard sirens. Finally!

"Peter, I have to go. The kids are going to be fine, okay? You can meet us at the hospital," He said.

"Happy! Wait-" Peter began.

Happy hung up, he had to get these kids to safety.

The ambulance pulled up, and first responders began running out of the back. Before Happy could blink, the kids were being piled onto stretchers and carried into the ambulance.

A first responder ran up to him, "Sir, are you the parent or guardian of these children?" She asked.

"No, I'm their uncle-" He began.

"Get in," She ordered.

She reminded him slightly of Natasha. Which equally saddened and terrified him.

He followed her into the ambulance.

The ride was a blur of people rushing around, shouting things at each other, and him trying to stay out of the way.

After a few minutes, they arrived. The kids were quickly carted into emergency, and Happy was led to the waiting room. There he waited for the rest of the family.

They arrived quickly.

Peter was the first one in the door, practically sprinting to Happy. And since the kid's maximum speed clocked in at 200 mph, it was pretty fast.

"Slow down, Peter," Happy said.

"Slow down? Slow down!? I need to see my kids, where are they?!" He demanded.

The look on his face, the tone of his voice, it was so Tony! He vaguely heard the resemblance over the phone, but it was solidified in person. If he didn't know better, he would've guessed that he was Peter's biological father.

The resemblance was as striking as it was unnerving. And Happy again had to fight to control the wave of emotions that struck him.

"They're being treated right now. They said it would be a while until we can see them," He said, wearily.

"But I have to-" Peter began, gesturing wildly, red faced as he shouted.

At that moment, MJ came up behind him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Peter. There's nothing we can do. We just have to wait," She said.

MJ sounded calm, but there was a whirlwind of emotion behind her eyes. Happy could tell that she was trying to keep it together for Peter.

At MJ's words, Peter finally calmed down. He slumped into the seat next to Happy's, pure devastation on his face.

He frowned, that was the look that Peter had when he was blaming himself for something.

He started to say something, but MJ beat him to it, sitting down next to him.

"Hey. This was in no way, no how, your fault," She said, "Penny and Ben made the choice to break curfew. They will deal with the punishment," She said, steely eyed and determined.

"They tried to stop a mugging, MJ! Sound familiar? Like father, like child. They got it from me," He said miserably.

Happy, despite the grave situation, almost burst out laughing, _I get that he's similar to you, Tony, but come on! This is too much! He even inherited the Stark guilt complex. _He thought.

"Kid, you can't blame your children's recklessness on genetics. So stop it with your ridiculous guilt complex," He said.

"They could've been killed! I couldn't live with myself if- if-" He broke off, shaking.

Happy continued, "Peter, how would you feel if Tony beat himself up this badly after every time you got injured? You're just going to have to hammer it into their heads not to bite off more than they can chew, punish them, and teach them a lesson," He said.

"Tony…" Peter began, "Is this how he acted every time I got injured?"

"I'm not gonna lie, he was pretty bad," He said.

"Jeez. Now I feel really bad about the Ferry Incident," The boy said.

Happy almost chuckled, the kid was using sarcasm to try to cope with his anxiety. Another Tony trait.

He opened his mouth to bring it up to the kid, but at that moment, the rest of their family came running.

Morgan, Pepper, Ned, and May came rushing through the door. Happy, knowing Peter's fragile state, quickly intercepted them and explained.

He gave his wife, May, a quick kiss on the cheek and led everyone to the chairs where Peter and MJ were sitting.

They sat on the chairs, silently waiting for news. They sat there for several hours, talking in hushed tones. Peter was restlessly pacing back and forth. They mainly just silently waited.

Then, finally, a doctor showed up, "Ben and Penny are stable. You may see them now."

Their whole family broke into a symphony of sighs, sobs, and shouts of joy. Their babies were safe, and they were determined to keep it that way.

**A/N: Thank you for all of the support! I'm genuinely surprised that this many people like my story. Like I said, I don't have a specific update schedule. I just post new chapters when I finish them. All of this support is really helping me stay on top of things with this story, **_**Wink, Wink. **_**Anyway, all jokes aside, thank you for reading, following, and reviewing. It truly means a lot that so many people are giving a new author like me the time of day. Until next chapter, Ciao! **


End file.
